Sex Intention
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO [BaekYeol] Ces derniers temps, Chanyeol se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou. Probablement que ses hormones lui jouaient des tours. Car après tout, comment Baekhyun pouvait-il fait exprès d'être aussi bandant ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Petit blabla avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre. Tout d'abord, ceci est un Two-Shot, donc la suite arriva ... Demain, je suppose x)  
Ensuite, pour les plus jeunes, cette fiction parle de sexe, so ~ Voila, vous êtes prévenu ! (même si, le titre parle de lui-même haha)

Bonne lecture :)

.

.

.

Ces derniers temps, Chanyeol se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou. Probablement que son corps, en particulier ses hormones, lui jouaient des tours. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Peut-être était-il stressé, angoissé, ou en manque de sexe, pour imaginer ce genre de choses.  
Car après tout, comment Baekhyun pouvait-il faire exprès d'être aussi bandant ?

Le grand brun devait prier longuement, respirer calmement afin d'oublier toutes les pensées obscènes qui pullulaient son esprit. Il comptait les moutons, se forçait à voir une femme moche et vieille danser devant lui, ou même une poire à moustache qui lui faisait la conversation.

Vraiment TOUT, pour ne pas que Baekhyun envahisse sa tête. Et bon sang, c'était réellement difficile à faire. Le petit blond était partout. Il avait réussit l'exploit de s'infiltrer partout.

La première fois, Chanyeol avait pensé que c'était simplement le hasard qu'il se retrouve juste en face d'un Baekhyun à moitié nu en sortant de la douche. Celui-ci avait répliqué avec un grand sourire que ses affaires étaient restées dans la chambre. Ainsi, le plus grand avait pu admirer la silhouette gracieuse de son colocataire errer dans la chambre. Il prenait son temps pour se sécher, enfiler ses vêtements, et jetait même des regards en coin à Chanyeol.

La deuxième fois, le blond avait parlé de ses fantasmes devant Kyungsoo et Suho. Rien d'alarmant jusque là, si ce n'est, qu'il regardait Chanyeol droit dans les yeux. Il évoquait toutes sortes de positions tout en les mimant et faisait en sorte de décrire exactement la carrure du brun pendant ses ébats imaginaires.

Chanyeol avait du fuir le salon pour aller se branler sous la douche.

La troisième fois, ce fut à table. Lors d'un repas avec les membres des M, pour dire à quel point Baekhyun n'avait aucunes limites. Arrivé au désert, Kyungsoo proposa des fruits et le blond se tourna directement vers son colocataire, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.  
Chanyeol avait froncé les sourcils, mais n'avait rien dit. En vérité, il s'attendait au pire.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Le plus petit avait prit une banane. Un fruit tout à fait inoffensif, jaune et exotique. Enfin, jusqu'au moment ou Baekhyun avait décidé qu'elle servirait de god personnel. Il enleva la peau avec sensualité, fit des petits bruits quand il l'a mise en bouche. Sa langue léchait le bout et ses lèvres passaient dessus presque érotiquement.  
A ce moment là, Chanyeol ne pouvait plus nier qu'il s'agissait uniquement de lui, qu'il ne devait pas fou. Surtout que le petit blond le regardait dans les yeux à chaque fois que sa bouche retraçait son fruit de long en large.

Le grand brun se sentit à l'étroit dans son pantalon et avait dû encore fuir pour sa vie. C'était lâche, mais les autres membres n'auraient surement pas souhaité le voir éjaculer juste devant leurs desserts.

Puis vint le jour ou Baekhyun commença à se maquiller et se coiffer même dans leurs dortoirs. Il prêtait attention au moindre détail de ses tenues et défilait de manière extravagante dans leur chambre.  
Chanyeol aurait pu en rire, réellement, que le blond devenait une véritablement diva, mais il ne pouvais pas. Car le plus petit se déhanchait juste devant son regard et qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser ses yeux et le corps de son colocataire.  
Gros risque pour que Baekhyun prenne cher.

.

.

Et il y avait maintenant, Chanyeol couché sur son lit avec les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux derniers évènements. Son esprit divaguait beaucoup, et le plus grand devait bien admettre que Baekhyun lui faisait un putain d'effet. A chaque fois que son sourire, ou ses fesses apparaissaient devant lui, le brun devait se contrôler au maximum pour ne pas faire de connerie. A la longue, c'était même épuisant. Devoir faire attention que le corps de son partenaire de chambre ne rentre pas dans son champ de vision.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du prétendre à s'entrainer à la chorégraphie de Wolf, qu'il connaissait par coeur, pour ne pas accompagner les K dans leurs shoppings. Pour une fois que leur manager leur offrait plusieurs jours de congés ...  
De ce faite, le brun se retrouvait sur son lit à bouder. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la porte de la chambre qui s'était ouverte, mais entendit clairement les soupirs de la personne qui avait fait irruption dans son domaine privée.

- Salut Chan !

La voix joyeuse de Baekhyun lui parvint. _Merde ..._

- Regarde tout ce que j'ai acheté !

Chanyeol dériva son regard vers les nombreux sacs étalés dans la chambre. En effet, il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

- T'as dévalisé une banque ? Fit-il d'un ton railleur.

Le blond gonfla ses joues et prit une mine boudeuse.

- N'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, j'ai même mis ce jeans en avance. T'en penses quoi ?

Baekhyun s'approcha du lit de son colocataire et Chanyeol alluma automatiquement la sonnette d'alarme. Le plus petit avait acheté un pantalon noir, extrêmement serré et se déhanchait à présent devant lui. Et il osait lui demander son avis ?  
" _à baiser sur le champs_ "

- Heu ... Ouais, c'est bien.

- C'est tout ? Regarde mieux.

Il se retourna, montrant au plus grand pleine vue sur son postérieur. Dans ces moments là, Chanyeol avait juste envie de plaquer Baekhyun contre le mur et le prendre violemment. Lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas chauffer Park Chanyeol de la sorte.

Malheureusement, étant de nature assez lâche, le plus grand se contenta de sortir de la chambre.

- Tu me saoules, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait besoin d'une douche froide, et d'oublier les fesses de Baekhyun.

_Fait chier ..._

.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Chanyeol croyait que son colocataire avait enfin abandonné l'idée de le chauffer publiquement. Il en fut rassuré et en profita pour souffler, faire un break, et sourire à sa nouvelle liberté. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le petit blond. En effet, Baekhyun avait simplement fait une pause pour revenir à la charge encore plus motivé que jamais.  
Le plus grand du souffrir en silence, encore. Comme s'il ne s'était pas assez branlé dans la douche en pensant à lui.

Parfois, il avait envie de lui mettre une baffe. Sincèrement. Ou alors l'embrasser, au choix.

Seulement, Chanyeol savait que s'il dépassait la frontière, alors il ne saurait pas se retenir. Le brun foncerait tête baissé, qu'importe les conséquences de ses actes. Et il voulait absolument éviter ça. Peut-être que Baekhyun expérimentait son pouvoir de séduction et s'amusait avec les nerfs des gens. Surement ça.

- Il fait chaud, non ?

Voila ce qu'avait dit le blond lorsqu'il s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé. Chanyeol n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivé, jouant avec sa PSP. Enfin ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prononce cette phrase avec sensualité, soufflant dans son cou. Le plus grand s'effraya et se décala d'un cran. Kyungsoo et Kai, également présent dans la pièce, rigolèrent en le voyant faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais si prêt de moi ?!

Baekhyun haussa les épaules et se rapprocha encore une fois.

- Je regardais ta partie.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne croyant pas une seule seconde que son colocataire soit intéressé par son jeu. Mais il n'avait pas envie de débattre à ce propos et reprit sa partie en silence. Suho arriva dans le salon et leur proposa de regarder un film. Chanyeol grogna sa réponse, concentré sur son combat.

- Tu vas perdre, souffla Baekhyun.

Des frissons apparurent dans son cou, mais il refusa de perdre la face. Son personnage avait encore la moitié de sa vie et Chanyeol devait se concentrer s'il ne voulait pas perdre. Malheureusement, le plus petit n'aimant probablement pas être ignoré, et il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son interlocuteur. Juste une légère caresse.  
Le brun soupira. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant.

- Il faut que tu arrives à le battre. _Baise-le._

Chanyeol se figea sur le canapé du salon. Avait-il bien entendu ?!

- Qu-Quoi ?

- J'ai dis : Attaque-le, répondit le blond avec un sourire innocent.

Le plus grand se crispa. Et en plus, il se foutait de sa gueule. Baekhyun avait décidément tout comprit, il savait comment le faire tourner en bourrique, et en beauté. Quel petit con. S'il n'y avait pas autant de personnes dans la pièce, Chanyeol l'aurait déjà étrangler sur le canapé.

Mais le pire dans l'histoire, était que son combat était presque achevé. Son personnage n'avait presque plus de vie et son ennemi gagnait en puissance. A force d'être gêné par l'attitude de son colocataire, le brun s'était laissé déconcentrer.  
Le coup de grâce arriva plus vite que prévu et Chanyeol soupira de colère.

- Pas de chance, commenta son vis-à-vis. Son épée t'a _pénétré_. Tu as perdu.

Les mains du plus grand tremblèrent sur sa console. Il l'avait fait exprès, personne au monde ne pouvait utiliser le verbe pénétrer de cette manière. Sauf à essayer de le rendre fou. Levant son regard dans sa direction, il ne vit que son minable petit sourire en coin.

- T'es vraiment chiant.

Et Chanyeol quitta le salon.

.

.

Après cette altercation, Baekhyun redoubla d'effort. Comme si le fait de se faire jeter à chaque fois augmentait sa motivation. Pour le plus grand malheur de Chanyeol. Et de sa bite, évidement.  
Parfois ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter la silhouette de son colocataire, admirer ses courbes et fantasmes sur sa manière de bouger ses hanches. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Le brun avait de plus en plus envie de le faire sien.

Il le rendait fou d'envie et ce petit con en profitait bien.

Baekhyun s'habillait avec très peu de vêtements dans leurs chambres. Il se demandait pourquoi le blond le faisait qu'en sa présence. Une fois, Chanyeol avait faillit craquer en le voyant en boxer et tee-shirt moulant.  
Puis, il y avait toutes ses tentatives de rapprochements physiques. Le plus petit s'était assis sur ses genoux alors que tous les membres regardaient un film au salon. Une autre fois, il avait caressé sa cuisse, remontant ses doigts avec douceur jusqu'au moment ou Chanyeol le jeta violemment.

_Connard._

En vérité toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour Baekhyun. Il se rapprochait du brun et le pelotait. Que se soit dans leurs chambres ou devant les yeux des autres membres des EXO-K. Récemment, le blond avait même inventé un jeu plutôt sympa. Ou appelé aussi : "le plus grand cauchemar de Chanyeol". Il consistait à jouer avec la nourriture, que se soit une pomme, une glace, un yaourt, ou n'importe quelle viande avec de la sauce. Baekhyun léchait les aliments, poussait des gémissements en les avalant. Mais surtout, il fixait inlassablement son colocataire. Droit dans les yeux.

Plusieurs fois, le plus grand dû partir de table en avance, ou bloquer toutes ses pensées perverses en pensant à un éléphant de mer. Autant dire que dans ces deux cas, il insultait et maudissait Baekhyun ainsi que tous ses ancêtres.

.

.

Au bout de plusieurs mois à jouer à ce jeu là, Chanyeol finit par se poser de plus en plus de questions sur le comportement de son colocataire. Il y avait longuement réfléchit, et avait tourné toutes ses suppositions dans son esprit, mais aucunes réponses ne semblaient pouvoir l'aider. Peut-être que Baekhyun devenait lunatique, que c'était son comportement habituel, qu'il était malade ou ... Etait-ce une nouvelle manière d'apprendre ses chorégraphies.  
Oui, certaines suppositions étaient réellement stupides, mais Chanyeol était à cours de neurones. Tout son cerveau avait fondu dans sa bite depuis que le blond mettait son plan stupide en place.

Le plus grand devait-il demander de l'aide aux autres membres ? Assurément que oui. Sinon, il donnait pas cher de sa peau et de sa santé mentale.  
Il fit une liste dans son esprit. Dix personnes, en enlevant Baekhyun, lui-même, et également le manager. On pouvait exclure les M. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils vivaient dans un autre dortoir et n'étaient pas présent à tous les évènements. Ensuite, parce que si cela arrivait aux oreilles indiscrètes de Tao, toute la SM serait au courant dans la minute.

Qui restait-il ?

Chanyeol était proche de Kai et Sehun, mais ils étaient probablement trop jeune pour que le brun leurs confits ses problèmes. Surtout des problèmes de ce genre.  
Pas Kyungsoo non plus. La reine des ragots auraient une infos de première ordre à se mettre sous la dents. De plus, il était un ami de Baekhyun.

Dans tout les cas, il ne restait qu'une seule personne capable de l'aider. Le leader des EXO-K : Suho. En espérant qu'il ne se trompe pas dans ses calculs, Chanyeol se leva de son lit et atteignit le salon ou tous les autres membres étaient rassemblés. Pour une fois, son colocataire restait avec eux, faisant je-ne-sais-quoi et ça l'arrangeait bien. Une sangsue en moins à gérer.

- Suho-hyung ?

Assis sur le canapé aux cotés de Kyungsoo, celui-ci leva le regard de la télévision.

- Hmm ?

- Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul.

Vu le ton grave et sérieux qu'il arborait, le leader fronça les sourcils et le suivit sans discuter.

- Tu veux aller dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-il.

Chanyeol acquiesça, content que le plus vieux écoute ses soucis. Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte à clef, les deux membres se posèrent au fond de la pièce, évitant ainsi les oreilles indiscrètes qui traineraient.

- Alors ? Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils commencèrent déjà à chuchoter.

- C'est à propos de Baekhyun.

Suho eut un sourire en coin et invita le plus jeune à continuer. Le brun ne savait plus vraiment ou se mettre. Devait-il réellement tout balancer à son hyung ? Il se gratta la nuque et soupira. Que cette situation était compliquée.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué ... Depuis quelques temps, il a changé. Il est, comment dire ... Plus libéré.

Son interlocuteur pouffa.

- Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Même les M, alors qu'ils ne sont présent que la moitié du temps.

Chanyeol ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Le comportement de Baekhyun était si évident ? Bon sang, il en aurait parlé plus tôt s'il avait su.  
Mais maintenant que faire ? Il était malgré tout gêné que le blond se rapproche de lui, et essaie a chaque fois de le peloter.

- Et comment les autres réagissent comment par rapport à ça ?

- C'est sur au début on se posait des questions, mais à force ça devenait habituel.

Le brun arqua un sourcil. Alors ça ne dérangeait personne que Baekhyun agisse de la sorte ? C'était plutôt étrange de leur part.

- Et comment ont-ils fait pour que ça s'arrête ?

Suho parut déconcerté par la question.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour que Baek stoppe son petit jeu.

Réfléchissant quelques instants, le leader resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à sourire et à taper affectueusement sur l'épaule de Chanyeol, comme un père le ferait pour son fils.

- Que tu es naïf.

Le plus grand fit la moue, pas certain d'avoir tout suivit. Suho continua.

- Son "petit jeu" comme tu dis, il ne le fait qu'avec toi. Pas avec nous. Alors même si au début nous étions assez déstabilisé par rapport à ça ... D'ailleurs nous avons émis quelques hypothèses à ce sujet. Une seule se vérifie.

- C'est à dire ?

Le leader croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et annonça de but en blanc :

- Il veut coucher avec toi.

.

.

Suite à la phrase de Suho, un véritable choc pour Chanyeol, celui-ci sortit de la pièce en trombe. Il déverrouilla la porte, mit ses chaussures et sortit des dortoirs. Ses pieds descendirent les escaliers avec rapidité et bientôt l'air frais l'accueillit avec joie. Enfin, il respirait.  
Le brun s'en fichait bien d'avoir froid ou d'être vu par des fans, il avait simplement besoin de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il passa une main sur son visage.

Finalement, son regard passa sur le paysage alentour. Chanyeol devait bouger, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester aux yeux de tous, surtout dans cet état. Ses longues jambes l'amenèrent derrière le bâtiment, à l'endroit des fumeurs. Habituellement ce lieu était désert, les stagiaires prenaient soin de leur santé, et c'était parfait pour lui.

La phrase de son leader tournait en boucle dans son esprit, et le rappeur ne voulait pas y croire. Non, il l'aurait vu si Baekhyun était gay. S'il avait eu envie d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui ... Ou bien, était-il trop aveugle pour le réaliser.

- Putain, jura-t-il.

Il était véritablement dans la merde.

Et maintenant, comment était-il censé réagir aux attaque du petit blond ? Le laisser faire et l'encourager, ou bien le jeter radicalement. Chanyeol avait mal au crâne a force d'y réfléchir sans cesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte arrière s'ouvrit et voir Jongin débarquer avec une mine inquiète. Le brun l'aurait remercié dans d'autres circonstances, mais pour le moment, il avait simplement envie d'être seul. Et de broyer du noir. Et de maudire Baekhyun, encore une fois.

- Tu vas bien ?

Chanyeol hocha la tête.

- On t'a vu partir avant, tu étais pâle comme la mort ...

- C'est bon.

- T'es sur ? Parce que ...

- Je t'ai dis que ça allait !

Sans s'en rendre compte, le rappeur s'était énervé face à son ami. Ses mains s'étaient crispées violemment sur les manches de son sweat, pendant que sa tête lui faisait encore un mal de chien. Bien évidement, il n'avait pas voulu crier sur Kai. Le pauvre, il n'y était absolument pour rien.

- Désolé.

Le danseur ne répondit rien et sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Chanyeol savait que Kai fumait, et n'en fut pas surpris. Seulement, à peine avait-il mit sa clope allumée en bouche que Kyungsoo apparut dans leurs champs de vision.

- Merde ! Jura Kai.

Le plus petit lui avait formellement interdit de fumer, surtout avant leurs prestations importantes, et le plus jeune savait qu'il se ferait engueuler. Ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres, il eut une idée lumineuse. Mettre la cigarette dans la bouche de Chanyeol.  
Kyungsoo arriva à leur hauteur, regardant le tube blanc avec un oeil méfiant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tapa dans l'estomac du brun. Chanyeol retira la cigarette et cracha la fumée sous la douleur du coup porté à son ventre. Décidément, Kyungsoo n'y allait jamais de main morte.

- C'est pas bien de fumer. Viens Kai.

- Tout de suite, répondit le concerné.

Le danseur se retourna une dernière fois et fit un sourire d'excuse à son Hyung. Mais le concerné lui jeta simplement un regard de mort.

Chanyeol se retrouva encore une fois seul, et posa son regard sur la clope qui se consumait dans ses doigts. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ça ? Il soupira longuement, mais un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage. Son ami était vraiment stupide, mais il avait réussit l'exploit de lui faire oublier B- ...

- Kyungsoo est vraiment naif, fit une voix à ses cotés.

Le brun sauta sur le coté, une main posée sur son coeur. Baekhyun se trouvait juste à un pas de lui, regardant dans le vide. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arrivé.

- Tu veux ma mort ?

- Désolé, ricanait le blond.

Le chanteur se saisit de la cigarette et la porta à sa bouche. Chanyeol ne fit aucunes remarques à ce sujet, bien content que quelqu'un l'en débarrasse. Mais depuis quand son colocataire fumait-il ?

- Chan ?

Le concerné se retourna, oubliant un moment à qui il avait affaire. Baekhyun s'était approché à quelques centimètres de son visage et souffla la fumée directement sur ses lèvres. Chanyeol ferma les yeux directement, mais il put entendre le gloussement satisfait de son vis-à-vis. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le blond avait disparut et la cigarette était au sol.

Le plus grand était loin d'être stupide, il savait parfaitement ce que ce geste signifiait. Souffler la fumée sur le visage d'une personne.

Peut-être que Suho avait raison finalement. Chanyeol avait été trop stupide et aveugle pour ne rien voir. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas pu accepter la vérité pourtant si évidente. Chacun avait pu constater le petit jeu de Baekhyun, alors pourquoi pas le principal concerné ?  
Le rappeur se sentait si stupide. Finalement, le blond voulait-il réellement coucher avec lui ? Pour ça, il en aurait le coeur net.

Un sourire aux lèvres et une démarche nonchalante, il remonta en direction de leurs dortoirs.

.

.

Ce fut après une journée banale, d'entrainements quotidiens et d'un grand repas collectif que Chanyeol prit le chemin de la douche. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la dernière attaque en date de Baekhyun et le brun se demandait ce qu'il inventerait la prochaine fois. Étrangement, un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Le jeu devenait passionnant à présent et c'est avec curiosité qu'il s'empressait déjà de voir la suite.  
Sans réellement l'avouer, le plus grand avait peur que Baekhyun se lasse un jour. Qu'il abandonne après un énième refus de sa part.

Chanyeol sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. D'un revers de main, il effaça la buée qui s'était formé sur le miroir et observa sa silhouette. Avait-il changé ? Le rappeur pouvait répondre par l'affirmative sans détour.  
Il a quelques mois, jamais il n'aurait pensé être attirer sexuellement par un homme. Enfin, ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait de Byun Baekhyun, petit blond avec un cul à damner un saint. Sauf que Chanyeol n'était pas un saint, loin de là.

Il plissa les yeux, se regardant encore. Etait-il devenu gay ? Car, Kai ou Sehun, ou même tous les autres membres des EXO ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Hormis un seul. Celui qui arrivait à ne pas le faire dormir juste en poussant des gémissements, celui qui faisait durcir son sexe juste en mangeant de la crème glacée. Celui qui le rendait fou de rage ou fou d'envie en une seconde.

Baekhyun. Toujours et encore lui.

Le brun frappa le miroir avec son poing. Décidément ce démon lui aura tout fait subir.

Finalement, Chanyeol s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain, qui devenait un vrai sauna. Ses longues jambes avancèrent jusqu'à sa chambre et il entendit une voix chanter à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et la referma directement après. Son regard passa en revu la pièce, Baekhyun était bien là, dos à lui. Le plus petit fredonnait une chanson quelconque tout en rangeant ses vêtements dans son armoire, mais ce que Chanyeol remarqua instantanément fut la tenue de son colocataire.  
En effet, depuis quelque temps, Baekhyun s'amusait à piquer ses affaires et à se pavaner avec. Cette fois-ci il avait opté pour un tee-shirt XL qui découvrait légèrement ses épaules. Premier problème. Puis un short tout aussi grand, qui tombait sur ses hanches à la limite du raisonnable. Deuxième problème.

Trop de peaux étaient visible et le brun avala presque de travers.

Baekhyun se tourna dans sa direction, remarquant enfin sa présence, et lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Le coeur de son colocataire cogna durement dans sa poitrine et il décida que s'en était assez. Chanyeol en avait plus que marre de se retenir ainsi. Cette fois, le blond avait dépassé la limite et le plus grand ne pouvait plus contenir ses pulsions. Tant pis pour lui.

Avançant à grand pas, Chanyeol attrapa le bras de son vis-à-vis et le traina sur le premier lit à disposition. Il le jeta dessus, le dos cognant contre le matelas. Baekhyun réprima un petit cri de douleur mais il s'en fichait. Le rappeur se plaça au dessus de lui, à quatre patte et saisit son visage avec sa main droite.

- Tu voulais jouer ?

La surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur, l'envie. Tout se lisait sur le visage de son colocataire. Il se rapprocha encore de lui, souffla sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, nous allons jouer.

Une voix rauque et profonde retentit comme un murmure. Chanyeol profita du moment d'absence du chanteur pour happer ses lèvres et l'embrasser de force. Il mordit sa chair, toujours en tenant son visage. Il se serait attendu à des coups, à des cris, cependant seul le silence lui répondit.  
Le plus grand était frustré, son interlocuteur n'allait-il donc pas réagir ? Il se retira d'un bond et enleva son haut d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre avait entouré le cou de son colocataire. Le regard de Baekhyun était encore vide.

Chanyeol n'hésita pas et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il força le passage et le plus petit dû ouvrir la bouche. Pour la première fois depuis le début, Baekhyun se remit à jouer avec lui. Sa langue se frottèrent à la sienne et le rappeur en fut ravi. Mais plus étonnant encore, Chanyeol sentit deux petites mains timides qui montait le long de son torse. Les doigts du blond tremblaient alors qu'il touchait son colocataire et celui-ci n'en comprit pas la raison.

- Touche-moi, grogna le plus grand en saisissant son poignet.

Les yeux de Baekhyun se levèrent dans sa direction.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, alors touche moi.

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et le brun savait qu'il avait déjà gagné.

Le tee-shirt du chanteur suivit le même chemin que celui de son interlocuteur. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas et Chanyeol dû se montrer moins violent lors de leurs échanges. Leurs mains glissaient sur la peaux de l'autre, sous leurs vêtements, et laissant un sentiment de chaleur.

Les gémissements de Baekhyun le rendait fou.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son vis-à-vis et se logèrent dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, sur son torse. Le blond roulait des hanches, le forçant à encore plus de contact. S'il continuait ainsi, Chanyeol ne pourrait plus se retenir, mais il savait que c'était bien le plan de Baekhyun. Celui qu'il avait toujours eu en tête.  
Le rappeur eut un sourire tout en continuant de suçoter sa peau.

- Tu en veux plus Baek ?

Le plus petit rapprocha leurs corps, tout en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son colocataire.

- Répond.

Le pantalon de Chanyeol partit d'un coup sec.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il en roulant son bassin.

Le plus grand fut pleinement satisfait de cette réponse, ainsi il avait bien toutes les confirmations. Seulement, Baekhyun avait réussit à le chauffer correctement. Comme il fallait, et ou il fallait. Alors, lui non plus ne tarderait pas à lui donner ce qu'il avait envie.  
Leurs bouches se rejoignirent à nouveau et leurs vêtements les quittèrent rapidement.

Il était étrange pour le brun de sentir son colocataire totalement nu sous lui. Que leurs corps soient presque fondu l'un dans l'autre avec passion. Que leurs doigts brulaient la peau de leurs vis-à-vis, laissant place à une chaleur intense.

Le blond accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille, soulevant son bassin pour le frotter contre le sien.

- Chanyeol ... Soupirait-il.

C'était certain à présent, il rendait complètement fou.

Ses doigts descendirent le long de son torse, se saisirent de ses fesses juste avant d'atteindre son intimité. Il joua un instant avec lui, passant sa main juste à son entrée mais sans jamais y rentrer. Baekhyun se tortillait sous lui, de plus en plus frustré par ses actions.

- Vas-y. S'il te plait.

Alors le rappeur ne se fit pas plus prié, et introduit un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Puis deux, et les bougea lentement. Tout de suite, les gémissements du blond se firent entendre et ils sonnaient divinement bien à ses oreilles.  
Seulement au bout de quelques minutes, Chanyeol les retira d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que ...

Le plus grand saisit les hanches de son colocataires et le renversa sur le matelas. C'était trop qu'il ne pouvait endurer, ils devaient passer à la vitesse supérieur. Baekhyun se retrouvait face à son lit, mais ne fit aucunes remarques. Sa petite main s'allongea et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Cet imbécile avait tout prévu et sortait un tube de lubrifiant. Chanyeol le prit, lui arrachant le flacon.

- Maintenant tu vas apprendre ce que c'est, de jouer avec moi.

La bite du plus grand se retrouva collé sur les fesses du blond et celui-ci serra les couvertures avec ses doigts.

- Oui. Apprend-moi, gémissait-il.

Chanyeol eut un sourire ravi. Il passa le lubrifiant sur son sexe et attendit juste devant son entré. Se serait tellement simple de le prendre sur le champs, seulement il avait encore envie de s'amuser avec son colocataire. Surtout pour les mois de calvaire qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- Tu voudrais que je te prenne ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille.

Baekhyun frissonna face à sa voix rempli de désir.

- Oui ...

Le membre de Chanyeol passa juste devant son intimité. Le blond poussa un halètement de frustration.

- Dis-le, ordonna le brun.

Encore une fois, son sexe passa sur ses fesses. Il s'arrêta juste devant, prêt à rentrer. Baekhyun avait beau se tortiller sous lui, le rappeur avait bloqué son corps contre le matelas. Il l'entendait gémir d'impatience et essayer de bouger son bassin afin qu'ils soient complet. Chanyeol eut un sourire. Lui aussi avait hâte que le blond avoue, car il avait tout aussi envie que lui de baiser.

- Dis-le !

- Pr-prend moi.

Chanyeol ricana et il entendit son colocataire presque sangloter de souffrance. Il avala sa salive de travers.

- Tu vas me laisser comme ça à présent ? Demanda le plus petit.

Le brun fut presque déçu que son vis-à-vis pense cela de lui. Son corps de coucha sur le sien avec doucement et il embrassa son épaule.

- Baek. Tu veux sentir ma queue dans ton cul ? Il suffit juste de le demander.

Les grandes mains de Chanyeol caressèrent sa peau, laissant place à des tremblements d'excitations.

- C'est ... Ce que je v-veux.

Le rappeur fut assez satisfait de cette réponse, et ne tenant plus face à ce petit corps si bandant, il s'enfonça en lui. Il prit son temps, laissant son membre s'habituer à la chaleur de Baekhyun. Dans un même temps, il avait entouré les hanches de son colocataire et l'avait forcé à se mettre à quatre patte. La pénétration en avait été bien meilleur.  
Le blond poussa un gémissement si jouissif que Chanyeol fut heureux d'avoir attendu patiemment avant de le prendre.

A présent, il était en lui, presque au fond et attendait que son colocataire réagisse.

- Chanyeol ... S'il te plait.

- Le mot magique ?

Les doigts de Baekhyun serraient la couverture et il essayait de bouger le bassin afin de mieux s'empaler en lui. Ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention de brun, qui tenait toujours ses hanches avec force.

- Je l'ai déjà dis. S'il te plait.

Il pleurait presque, mais Chanyeol devait tenir bon. Juste un petit peu.

- L'autre mot magique, dit-il en embrassant ses omoplates.

La chambre devint silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Baekhyun n'était certain pas du genre à vouloir réfléchir alors qu'une bite était présente dans ses fesses. Il pouvait bien le concevoir, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

- Chanyeol ... S'il te plait. Prend-moi. Fait-moi l'amour. Baise moi. Fais quelque chose, je t'en pris.

Le blond avait dit tout ça sans respirer, juste sous le coup de la frustration qui s'accumulait. C'était certain assez.

- Alors, tiens-toi prêt bébé.

Ce fut encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Sentir le petit cul serré de Baekhyun qui entourait son membre. Bouger avec lui en rythme, tout en agrippant ses hanches. Le voir tenir les couvertures et l'entendre gémir son prénom.  
Il s'enfonçait en lui, lentement, doucement. Puis de plus en plus rapidement. Ses coups furent dominateurs et bien plus maitrisés. Il passait ses mains partout sur son corps. Ses fesses, ses cuisses, son ventre, ses mamelons, ses clavicules, son cou.

Et Baekhyun gémit à chacun de ses coups.

- Chanyeol. Encore plus profond.

Alors il s'enfonçait en lui. Plus rapidement. Plus profondément. Il sentait leurs peaux devenir moites et sentir le sexe. Il voyait les fesses parfaites de Baekhyun qui claquait contre lui. Un coup de plus et le blond tomba sur les coudes. Une vision de la perfection.

- Ne t'arrêtes pas.

Plus que quelques instants et le plus grand ne pourrait bientôt plus se retenir. Il continua jusqu'à sa dernière limite et éjacula dans le corps de son colocataire. Chanyeol se retira doucement, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Tous deux étaient à bout et s'écroulèrent sur le matelas.

La chambre n'abritaient plus leurs gémissements, mais simplement leurs respirations saccadées. Elle sentait la sueur et le sperme. Un mélange qui l'aurait probablement dégouté avant. Mais pas lorsque cela rimé avec une partie de jambe en l'air avec Baekhyun.  
Sa main se posa sur la tête de son colocataire et il le ramena contre lui. Le plus petit nicha son visage dans sa poitrine et embrassa sa peau au passage.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, souffla-t-il.

Chanyeol pouffa.

- Sentir ma bite dans tes fesses ?

Tout en disant ça, il passa sa main sur le cul de son interlocuteur. Il les saisit dans sa paume, un contact qu'il commençait à apprécier de plus en plus.

- Non, soupira le blond. Que tu me remarques.

- Maintenant c'est chose faite.

Les paupières de Chanyeol commençaient à tomber et il sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Les doigts de Baekhyun caressèrent son torse, retraçant chaque courbe avec une infinie douceur. Cela sonnait presque comme de l'amour. Mais peut-être que le rappeur était trop présomptueux et, envahi de pensées étranges.

- Lorsque j'en aurais envie ... Ça veut dire que je n'aurais qu'à te demander ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun.

- Bien sur. Et quand c'est moi qui en aurait envie ?

- Mon cul sera là aussi, dit-il en rigolant.

Les grandes mains de Chanyeol passèrent sur le dos de son interlocuteur et il le rapprocha de son corps. Il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de Baekhyun contre lui.

- Alors nous avons donc un arrangement, gazouillait le plus petit tout en embrassant son cou.

Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que le chanteur soit devenu presque obsédé par lui. Coucher, baiser, faire l'amour avec Baekhyun, il pourrait bien s'habituer à le faire. Et avec plaisir.

.

.

.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu :3

A la prochaine, pour la suite o/


	2. Chapter 2

La suite, la suite ! o/

.

.

.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, faiblement éclairée par les lanternes de la ville au dehors. Les rideaux avaient été tiré rapidement et grossièrement, et seul des gémissements replissaient la pièce. Deux ombres étaient présentes sur un des lits, s'adonnant à une activité bien particulière.

L'un des deux jeunes hommes, couché sur la couverture, haletait tout en cambrant son dos.

- Ah .. Chanyeol !

Celui aux cheveux bruns était à quatre pattes au dessus de son vis-à-vis, sa bouche placé sur son membre dressé. Sa langue faisait le tour de la virilité de Baekhyun, et il se délectait de ses lamentations enivrantes. Le plus petit caressait ses cheveux doucement, et ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

- Je ... Je vais-

Chanyeol ne bougea pas pour autant, continuant de pomper le sexe de son partenaire. Le blond éjacula dans sa bouche, mais le plus grand n'en fut pas dégouté. Il avala le tout et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main. Finalement les deux corps se collèrent ensemble, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

- On joue encore ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et suave.

Et bien évidement ils craquaient encore. Cette nuit à nouveau, ils ne feraient qu'un.

.

.

Depuis que Baekhyun avaient posé le regard sur son compagnon de chambre, il savait que se serait le bon.

Il aimait tout chez Chanyeol. Sa taille, son sourire, son humour spécial, ses sautes d'humeurs, sa voix, même le faite qu'il soit parfois complètement stupide. Plus il passait du temps en sa compagnie et plus Baekhyun commençait à développer des sentiments à son égard. Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur de ressentir ces choses là. L'amour entre deux personne était censé être magnifique. Même s'il était entre deux hommes.

Au début, il se posa des tonnes de questions, s'arrachant les cheveux par moment.

Mais son amour pour Chanyeol ne voulait pas partir. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur sa silhouette, son coeur battait si fort qu'il croyait que son organe vital sortirait de sa poitrine. Ses mains devenaient moites et la chaleur le consumait de l'intérieur.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ? Demanda-t-il une fois à Kyungsoo.

Le brun ne connaissait pas grand chose aux sentiments entre deux hommes, mais le conseilla tout de même. Ils se retrouvaient le soir dans la salle de bain, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Est-ce que Chanyeol est gay au moins ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Baekhyun paraissait si navré par cette conclusion que son ami lui proposa alors une dernière alternative. Le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements. Flirter avec lui, mais le faire toujours avec subtilité. Sauf que le blond en était bien incapable. Très vite, les autres membres remarquèrent son comportement, mais ils ne lui firent aucunes objections. Après tout, cela restait le problème de Chanyeol si Baekhyun lui mettait le grappin dessus.

- Et comment il a réagit cette fois ? Fit Kyungsoo lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Et encore une fois, le chanteur lui parla de son échec cuisant.

- Je crois qu'il ne me remarquera jamais.

Plusieurs fois Baekhyun pleura sur l'épaule de son ami. Son coeur lui faisait si mal. Cependant à aucun moment il ne se laissait abattre. Le blond voulait Chanyeol et il l'aurait, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Il continua de jouer avec lui, avec ses nerfs, avec son corps. Jusqu'au jour ou le grand brun le rembarra une énième fois. Baekhyun avait juste besoin de souffler quelques heures. Chanyeol parlait avec Suho en privé, il prenait parfois Sehun ou Kai dans ses bras. Parfois, c'était trop dur pour lui. Il détournait les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

- Détends-toi, fait un truc que tu aimes bien.

C'est ce que Kyungsoo lui conseillait de faire dans ces cas là.

Alors Baekhyun rejoignit sa chambre et rangea ses affaires. Il fit le ménage, voila bien la seule chose qu'il l'emmerdait au point de ne pas laisser son esprit penser à son colocataire. Seulement cela ne marchait pas à chaque reprise.

Chanyeol rentra dans la chambre juste après sa douche et le blond se retourna en le voyant. Sa poitrine se serra, il était heureux dès qu'il le voyait. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille.

Devait-il abandonner cette fois-ci ?

Voila à quoi il songeait lorsqu'une forte poigne n'atteigne son bras. Il fut jeté sur son lit avec facilité et Baekhyun n'en crut pas ses yeux. Chanyeol l'embrassait.

Enfin ...

Puis les deux corps s'unirent cette nuit là, et le chanteur crut mourir de bonheur.

_- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, souffla-t-il._

_- Sentir ma bite dans tes fesses ?_

_- Non, soupira le blond. Que tu me remarques._

_- Maintenant c'est chose faite._

_Baekhyun profita de la fatigue de son partenaire pour caresser son torse, chaque courbe de son corps avec une infinie douceur. Il essayait de ne pas montrer son amour dans chacun de ces gestes. Que Chanyeol ne puisse pas connaitre ses sentiments à son égard, même si c'était dur._

_- Lorsque j'en aurais envie ... Ça veut dire que je n'aurais qu'à te demander ?_

_- Bien sur. Et quand c'est moi qui en aurait envie ?_

_- Mon cul sera là aussi, dit-il en rigolant._

_Les grandes mains de Chanyeol passèrent sur son dos et il le rapprocha de lui._

_- Alors nous avons donc un arrangement, dit-il en embrassant son cou._

C'est ainsi que tout débuta.

.

.

Un mois passa, puis deux, trois, quatre. Autant de temps qu'il en fallait pour le consumer entièrement. Baekhyun aimait son colocataire à un point inimaginable. Son coeur lui appartenait, ses pensées, son corps. Tout de lui appelait uniquement Chanyeol. Il se faisait beau pour lui, il se réveillait chaque matin en pensant à lui, et s'endormait en rêvant de lui. Dans tous ses gestes, il avait besoin de ressentir le brun.

Il l'aimait tellement que cela lui faisait affreusement peur.

- " _He wore black and I wore white. He would always win the fight_. "

Baekhyun se mit à chanter le titre de Nancy Sinatra alors que l'eau brulante coulait le long de son corps. C'était un passe-temps dont il avait l'habitude, se divertir sous la douche. Habituellement, chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait était en fonction de son humeur. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi la chanson Bang Bang lui venait automatiquement en tête. Probablement car c'était son état d'esprit actuel.

- " _Seasons came and changed the time. When I grew up, I called him mine_. "

Est-ce qu'un jour il aurait la chance d'avoir Chanyeol rien qu'à lui ? Pourrait-il seulement savoir ce qu'il ressent à son égard. Le blond souriait tout en ouvrant le tube de gel douche. Il souriait misérablement. Son colocataire ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : coucher avec lui.

Mais Baekhyun ne pouvait pas se plaindre. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il l'avait demandé.

- " _Now he's gone, I don't know why. And till this day, sometimes I cry_. "

Car depuis ou Chanyeol avait craqué, ils le faisaient pratiquement chaque jour. Ils baisaient dans son lit ou le sien, peu importait. Dans la salle de bain quand ils avaient le temps, ou sur le canapé du salon quand les autres partaient en ville. La dernière fois, ils avaient même couché sur la table de la cuisine.

A chaque moment passé avec lui, le blond sentait l'adrénaline monter au fond de lui. La tentation si enivrante qui coulait dans ses veines.

Baekhyun savait qu'il était chanceux d'un coté. Il avait son amour dans son lit tous les soirs. Pendant ces quelques heures, le brun ne faisait qu'attention à lui. Ses yeux le regardaient avec magnétisme, comme s'il était la plus belle chose du monde. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, et même si tout cela n'était qu'éphémère, le blond se délecter de cela.

Qui sait, demain Chanyeol pourrait décider de stopper tout ça.

- _" He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't take the time to lie_. "

Le jeune homme n'entend pas la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller, ni quelqu'un se dévêtir juste derrière le rideau. Par contre, il sent bien les deux grandes mains se poser sur ses hanches et le souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

Baekhyun s'effraya légèrement, mais reconnaitrait cette présence entre mille.

- Continu de chanter, murmure Chanyeol.

Puis sa bouche embrassa son oreille et descendit le long de son cou.

- " _Music played, and people sang. Just for me, the church bells rang_. "

- Ta voix est vraiment magnifique.

Touché par ce compliment, Baekhyun se retourne et scellent ses lèvres à celles de l'homme qu'il aime. Le baiser et langoureux et enivrant. Il est lent et presque harmonieux. C'est comme s'il ne faisait qu'un.

Le blond passe ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire, le tirant davantage contre lui. Directement l'érection de Chanyeol se cogne contre lui et Baekhyun sourit dans le baiser.

- Ça te plait de savoir que tu me fais cet effet là ?

Pour toute réponse, il continua de chanter.

- " _Bang bang, he shot me down. Bang bang, I hit the ground_. "

Très vite, le plus petit se retrouve en face du carrelage froid de la salle de bain, les mains de Chanyeol agrippant ses hanches. Le pénis de celui-ci collé contre ses fesses. Baekhyun gémit et roule son bassin, le suppliant de le prendre. Mais encore une fois, le brun préfère jouer avant de céder à ses avances. Son vis-à-vis déteste ces moments, mais il sait que le plus grand saura le satisfaire pleinement par la suite.

- Ah ... Channie.

Le blond n'a pas le choix que d'utiliser sa dernière arme. Il connait très bien le point faible de son colocataire. A chaque fois qu'il entend son surnom gémit de cette manière là, Chanyeol ne peut plus se contenir. C'était comme si toutes les pensées logiques partaient subitement en fumée.

Et le blond n'avait pas tort, une seconde plus tard, le membre gonflé du plus grand s'enfonça en lui.

Les coups de bassin sont plus durs et rapides et Baekhyun s'accroche au carrelage afin de ne pas sombrer. Le souffle rauque de son partenaire résonne dans ses oreilles et ses mains agrippent son corps avec ardeur.

- Vas-y ... Pl-plus vite.

Chanyeol obéit immédiatement et le blond ne peut plus s'empêcher de gémir. En cet instant il s'en fout que tout le dortoir les entendent. Le plaisir était trop bon, et il voulait pas s'en cacher. Il voulait que tous se rendent compte que le corps du brun lui appartenait, même l'espace d'une baise dans la douche.

Son colocataire se libère en lui et ils s'embrassent langoureusement une dernière fois avant de se séparer.

_" Bang bang, my baby shot me down _... "

.

.

Baekhyun est dans le chambre de Kyungsoo, en pleure sur son épaule. Son ami le tiens contre lui, mais semble désemparé. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, et prononçait des paroles apaisantes. Le blond se calmait parfois, mais dès qu'il voyait le visage inquiet du brun, ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu, et il savait pas quoi faire pour que la situation s'améliore. C'était un vrai puzzle dans son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kyungsoo dans un moment de calme.

Le blond était couché sur le lit de son ami, ses mains placées sur ses paupières fermées.

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Mais je ne peux rien faire à présent.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Chanyeol ... Je l'aime.

Kyungsoo passa sa main doucement dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Je sais Baek. Je le savais depuis le début, et je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de si mauvais conseils.

Le jeune homme renifla et un sourire semblait déformer sa bouche.

- En vérité, je voudrais juste qu'il m'aime aussi. Ou qu'il m'apprécie au moins. Juste un peu. Que je puisse savoir si j'ai une chance avec lui, ou pas. Je ne veux pas attendre indéfiniment derrière une personne qui n'aura jamais un seul regard pour moi.

Le brun dégagea des mèches folles du front de son ami. Le voir ainsi lui brisait le coeur.

- Rien ne t'empêche de dire non.

Baekhyun s'enleva de l'étreinte et adressa un sourire à son interlocuteur.

- Merci. Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre maintenant.

- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux.

Son ami lui fit que non et se leva du lit. Il franchit le seuil de la porte en faisant un signe à Kyungsoo et rentra dans la sienne après quelques secondes d'attente. Ses larmes avaient été effacées de ses joues et il s'était recoiffé rapidement.

Sa main abaissa la poignée et son corps avança directement vers son lit. Son regard se dirigea vers la silhouette de Chanyeol. Celui-ci semblait dormir et Baekhyun soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou soulagé.

- Tu étais ou ?

Une voix grave brisa le silence ambiant.

- Nul part.

Son colocataire se retourna et le blond baissa les yeux. Il ne voyait plus que le dos de celui qu'il aimait, comme si un mur les séparait l'un de l'autre. Baekhyun s'enfonça dans ses draps froids. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul, habituellement les bras du brun le protégeaient pendant la nuit.

Peut-être aurait-il voulu que Chanyeol se lève et le rejoigne. Que celui-ci clame qu'il lui appartienne. Qu'il l'embrasse désespérément et lui dise qu'il l'aime.

Cependant tout cela n'arrive que dans ses rêves et le blond en avait marre de se laisser bouffer de l'intérieur. Il devait y mettre fin.

.

.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Baekhyun ignora complètement son compagnon de chambre. Cela le rendait fou d'agir ainsi, mais il devait le faire. Pour son bien. Continuait à coucher avec le grand brun le consumait de l'intérieur à chaque reprise et il avait l'impression d'abandonner une partie de lui lorsque Chanyeol le prenait.

Bien évidemment, le plaisir était incomparable quand ils ne faisaient qu'un, mais Baekhyun se devait de garder la tête froide.

Malheureusement, le blond n'avait pas prévu que son colocataire ne mettent les bouchées doubles afin de l'avoir dans son lit. C'est comme si leurs situations s'étaient intégralement inversées. Voila que Chanyeol se mettait à lui courir après. A chaque fois que le plus petit croisait son sourire, il pouvait s'attendre à tout venant de lui.

Ses mains ne l'avaient jamais autant touché, et même devant les autres membres de leur groupe. Chacun voyait cela d'un autre oeil. Les M semblaient amusé par la situation, Kai et Sehun rigolaient et sifflaient. Suho levait les yeux au plafond. Et Kyungsoo le regardait avec inquiétude. Baekhyun voulait le rassurer, mais lui non plus ne savait pas ou tout cela allait le mener. Devait-il résister ou tomber dans les bras de Chanyeol ? Non ... Il avait suffisamment craqué, il devait tenir bon.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Baek ?

Suho demanda cela alors qu'ils étaient tous présent à table. Chanyeol, assis juste à coté de lui, avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse. Baekhyun avait hoqueté de surprise et les autres s'étaient tous retournés dans sa direction.

- N-non.

Les doigts remontèrent doucement, et le blond fit tout pour ne rien laisser transparaitre. Les autres membre d'EXO continuèrent à manger et il essaya d'en faire de même. Mais comment continuer à pouvoir se servir de baguettes lorsque quelqu'un vous tripote sous la table ? C'est juste impossible.

Voila pourquoi Chanyeol avait tellement insisté pour s'assoir à ses cotés. La salaud, il avait tout prévu.

Sa main se posa sur son sexe et Baekhyun serra les dents. Le brun souriait sans laisser rien voir de ce qu'il faisait. Son voisin bougea sa paume, lentement, laissant le corps du blond trembler de plus en plus.

- Ah ...

Sans qu'il le souhaite un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement dans sa direction.

- Baek ?

C'est à ce moment là que Chanyeol se leva de sa chaise et tira celle de son voisin en même temps.

- Désolé les gars, on va s'absenter un moment.

Kyungsoo était bouche bée en les voyant faire, comprenant sans doute de quoi il était question. Tout comme les autres, mais ils ne firent aucunes remarques.

Baekhyun avait son regard voilé et se laissa complètement faire par le plus grand. Chanyeol avait tiré sa chaise et le maintenait fermement contre lui. Il le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et le blond noua ses jambes aux hanches de celui qu'il aimait. Ses bras s'accrochèrent à son cou, s'empêchant de tomber.

- Viens par là bébé, chuchotait son voisin.

Chanyeol l'emmena dans leur chambre et ils couchèrent ensemble un instant plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas pu attendre d'atteindre le lit et ne firent qu'un à même le sol. Tous les vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la chambre et les gémissements, encore une fois, remplirent la pièce.

- M'ignore pas Baek, reste prêt de moi.

Le blond crut halluciner en entendant ces phrases. Avait-il rêvé ? Il croyait que non, et se rattacha à cet espoir. Mais le lendemain, Chanyeol ne lui porta pas plus d'attention que d'ordinaire.

.

.

- C'est finit Chanyeol. Je ne veux plus coucher avec toi.

C'est ce qu'avait dit Baekhyun, quelques jours auparavant, profitant d'une pause lors de leurs chorégraphies. Le plus grand l'avait embarqué dans les vestiaires et le blond pensait que le moment était parfait pour mettre au clair ses sentiments. Il lâcha ces paroles d'un seul trait, sans même le regarder. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux dans sa direction, le chanteur le regretta aussitôt.

Chanyeol se tenait droit devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un sourire en coin. Un sourire presque malsain.

- Comme tu voudras.

Puis le rappeur quitta la pièce.

Baekhyun tomba à genoux et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Tout était bel et bien terminé, leur relation et probablement aussi leur amitié. Il venait de tout perdre en quelques secondes. Celui qu'il aimait ne partagerait plus jamais son lit. Et même si Baekhyun savait parfaitement qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, son coeur était en mille morceau.

Chanyeol, le seul être dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il fondit en larmes, laissant les sanglots prendre possession de lui. La dernière phrase du brun tournait encore en boucle dans son esprit.

_Comme tu voudras. Comme tu voudras. Comme tu voudras ..._

.

.

- Baek, il faut que tu manges, fit Kyungsoo en posant une assiette devant lui.

Depuis les derniers évènements, le blond ne retournait plus dans sa chambre. Il dormait dans celle de son ami et refusait de s'alimenter correctement. Il avait même dû dire au manager qu'il était malade afin de ne pas sortir de cet antre. Au moins ici, Baekhyun se sentait à l'abri. Pas de Chanyeol, pas de souffrance.

Enfin dans la théorie, puisque le rappeur était constamment dans son esprit.

- Je t'en prie Baek, ne fais pas ta tête de mule.

A nouveau, celui-ci repoussa l'assiette et le brun soupira devant son attitude.

- Très bien.

Kyungsoo se leva, emportant le repas et referma la porte derrière lui.

Baekhyun aurait pu rester encore des jours comme ça, dans cette position. Les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant. La couette chaude le recouvrant, comme une protection inébranlable contre le monde. La rougeur de ses yeux avait un peu disparu, se dissipant avec le temps, mais revenant sans cesse quelques heures après. Ses pensées dérivaient sans cesse vers une seule et même personne. Chanyeol.

Quelque part, le blond s'en voulait de s'infliger tout ça. C'était inutile, le rappeur ne l'aimerait jamais et il se faisait du mal tout seul.

L'amour était beau. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Cependant ...

- Baekhyun.

Cette voix. Profonde et rauque. Il l'a connaissait par coeur. Est-ce un rêve, ou Chanyeol était véritablement dans cette chambre ? Le blond souleva la couette, voulant s'en assurer. En effet, le plus grand était effectivement debout devant le lit, les bras croisés et le regard dur.

- T'as fini de faire ton gamin ?

Cette phrase sonnait un rasoir et tranchait l'air. Baekhyun n'avait pas pu y répondre.

- Tu te portes malade, tu fais ta victime. Pourquoi pas, c'est toi que ça regarde. Mais je me pose quand même une question, dans cette histoire c'est toi qui m'a lâché, non ? Alors comment ça se fait que tout le monde me fait porter le chapeau ?

- C'est ...

- Pas ce que tu voulais ? Eh bien c'est le cas. Alors arrête de faire ton égoïste. J'en ai marre de prendre tout dans la gueule à cause de ton comportement immature.

Ces paroles le blessèrent énormément. Alors voila comment Chanyeol le voyait ? Sa vision de la situation et leur relation. Baekhyun faisait semblant d'être malade pour apitoyer les gens ? Sans le vouloir, ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

Il avait bien trop pleuré pour quelqu'un qui s'en fichait de lui. Et alors que le plus grand allait quitter la chambre, Baekhyun se leva précipitamment du lit. Son corps maigre se mouva jusqu'à lui et il le gifla.

Le blond en avait assez de souffrir.

Oui, il avait cherché Chanyeol en voulant coucher avec lui. Oui, il l'avait lâché. Mais bordel, le chanteur avait aussi des sentiments. Une chose que visiblement le brun ne connaissait pas. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, Baekhyun avait enfin dit stop.

- T'es qu'un gros con, avait-il murmuré toujours la main levé.

Le visage du plus grand s'était tourné à cause du geste et sa bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc.

- Et en plus tu me frappes maintenant ? Ricanait-il.

Baekhyun prit une grande bouffée d'air, se donnant assez de courage pour parler devant l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Si tu veux l'entendre, sache que je suis désolé pour t'avoir lâché. Je sais que c'est moi qui te cherchais depuis le début. Cependant, nous deux s'était éphémère et on le savait très bien. Cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre. Et le plus tôt était le mieux.

Le regard du blond s'était baissé lors de son explication, ne supportant pas de devoir débiter ces paroles tout en fixant le plus grand. Mais finalement, après un instant de silence, il osa lever les yeux. Il le regretta presque lorsqu'il vit le visage de Chanyeol. Déformé par la tristesse.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et ensuite tu me jettes comme de la merde ? Répliquait le brun.

Celui-ci passa une main sur son visage, comme s'il semblait ravagé par une émotion trop forte à gérer.

- Tu ... Je croyais. Je croyais qu'on vivait quelque chose tous les deux. Un truc plus fort que simplement du sexe. Putain, je suis trop con.

Les pupilles de Chanyeol se voilèrent et le chanteur n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu toute sorte de sentiments passer dans les yeux et sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, mais là c'était bien différent du reste. Presque comme .. De l'amour.

Etait-il possible que le plus grand ressente plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Il l'espérait tellement.

- Chanyeol ? L'appela le blond, coupant un moment de silence.

- Hm.

- Est-ce qu'on couchait ensemble tous les deux, ou ... ?

Baekhyun vit que son interlocuteur avait saisi le sens de sa question. Il posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine de Chanyeol, à l'endroit ou était son coeur. Il battait rapidement.

- On faisait l'amour.

Un sourire illumina le visage du plus petit. L'espoir venait de renaitre à l'intérieur de lui. Peu importe si le brun se foutait de lui avec des mots qu'il ne pensait pas, mais il avait besoin de parler. De déverser tout ce qu'il avait en lui.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il d'une petite voix. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais que tu me voies. Peut-être que je m'y suis pas bien pris.

Chanyeol le coupa en posant sa grande main sur son épaule et le tira dans une éteinte protectrice.

- Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je te pelotais devant les autres. Pourquoi je laissais des suçons sur ton corps. Pourquoi j'avais besoin de te faire l'amour à chaque occasion. Pourquoi je dormais avec mes bras autour de ta taille. Non. Tu n'en sais rien. Baek ... Et tu m'as brisé quand tu m'as dit que c'était finis entre nous.

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour retranscrire tout ce que le blond ressentait à cet instant présent.

Baekhyun ne noyait dans son amour inconditionnel. Alors, une seconde plus tard, il tenait la main de Chanyeol et l'emmena de force dans leur chambre. Il poussa son partenaire sur son lit et se mit à quatre pattes sur lui, comme le brun avait fait la toute première fois.

- Cette fois, on ne joue plus.

Puis lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent se fut comme des feux d'artifices dans leurs corps. Le baiser fut lent et tous les deux savouraient les nouvelles sensations. Car cette fois, tout était différent. Il y avait simplement Chanyeol et Baekhyun. Deux être qui s'aimaient éperdument et qui n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour le savoir. Pour le ressentir pleinement.

Le plus grand le pénétra avec douceur, gardant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il serra ses doigts dans sa paume, comme s'il avait peur que le blond ne s'échappe.

- Channie ...

Les soupirs de plaisirs, les coups de bassin, les prénoms gémis contre les lèvres de l'autre. Son regard plongé dans le sien tandis qu'il prenait possession de son corps. Peut-être que tout avait commencé par le sexe, mais c'était bien l'amour qui les avait réunis.

.

.

.

En espérant que la fiction vous aura plu !


End file.
